Journey Home
by rsanders22
Summary: This is a story about Cassandra Raven. She is a made up character of my own design that interacts in the Bonanza universe. This is my first story please rate fairly.


16

Chapter 1: The Wayward Comes Home

Canis woke up and shook the sleep from her body. She was thankful that John had allowed her and her brother, Apollo, a place to sleep for the night. She splashed water onto her face before sitting down with John. She put on her fox skin hat.

She saw John sitting by the fire. He was staring into the flames. "Thanks for letting us stay," she said.

"Oh, no problem," he replied not really listening to her.

"Hmm, you're thinking about your sister. It's consumption isn't it? Sorry for prying, but I couldn't help, but notice," she asked. John winced.

"Yes, we're planning to go to California because of the warm climate," he replied. Canis noticed that he didn't really want to talk about the reasons. She found a stick and poked the burning logs. "Well, I couldn't help, but seeing that you knew much about this part of the country. Why?" he asked.

Canis was startled at the question. "Well, I grew up here," she said. She laughed, "Though I don't think I know it that well. You see I haven't been here for twelve years." His eyes turned toward her. They looked red from tears.

"How come?" he asked. She was glad that he wasn't thinking about his sister.

"I left home when I was twelve. It was after my father died. He was killed by a stampede on a cattle drive," her eyes began to tear as she remembered. She took off her cap and wiped the tears away.

"So, that hat is his? Isn't it?" John asked as he pointed to the hat.

Canis held her hat in her hands and looked at it, "Yes," she said. She put the hat back on. They sat staring into the flames for a few minutes. Until John broke the silence.

"So, why come back after being gone for so long?"

She lifted up her right sleeve. Underneath was a pine tree brand mark. The mark looked white against her dark tan skin. "This is the reason. I got this when I was seven. I was playing with a friend in a barn. It was branding day for the calves and I was carless and trip on something, maybe my own feet. I fell into the brand and it burned," she explained.

"Sounds painful," said John.

"It was. I think I got branded as a way to tell me when I ran off that there would be a time when I would have to come home," she smiled.

John smiled too. "So in a way the wayward calf comes home."

Canis laughed, "Though, in my case I think I'm more of a cow."

They both laughed as the sun came up. "So, where is home for you?" asked John.

"Do you know where the Ponderosa is?" she replied. They didn't notice that John's friend, Blake was listening to their conversation. His ears perked up in at the word "Ponderosa".

"You mean the Cartwright place?" he asked. "You Cartwright?"

Canis asked, "You know them?" Canis could tell that Blake had a secret desire by the tone of his voice.

"No, I only know them by reputation."

She glared intently at Blake. She had heard rumors about his mining deals in this part of the country. "You say that, you know them by reputation, one thing you may or may not know about Ben Cartwright is that after his boys he loves the land. You would have to take the land from his cold dead hands," she replied wisely.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, if you must know, the answer is no. I grew up with the Cartwright boys and I got to know them that way. You see my father owned the land east of the Cartwrights," Canis replied curtly.

"Really," said John, "Because we're passing by the Ponderosa today. You think you would want to say hello?"

Canis thought about the question. "No, not yet, I would like to greet them on my own terms. In fact I think Apollo and I will stop by my old home. Though come to think of it, the place would be my new home." The talk about the Ponderosa ended there. Blake and John got up to get their wagons ready. Canis stayed at the fire and began to play her harmonica.

Apollo had just gotten up and grabbed his breakfast and sat down by Canis. He could see that she was thinking hard about something. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I don't like that McCall fellow, I think he wants land. How could you tell that I was thinking?"

"You were playing Campton Races; you only play that if you're confused. Do you think we should follow them?" he asked.

"Yes, but after they leave, about ten yards. I don't want them to know," she replied.

Chapter 2: Hoss

After they put out the fire, Canis and Apollo got up to tend to their horses. Their horses were hitched up in the higher rocks. As soon as they left they heard the sound of horses' hooves. They turned and to see who was approaching. Canis strained her eyes to see who the men on horseback were. As soon as they came into focus, she let out a gasp. "What are gasping about?" asked Apollo.

When he asked the question, she snapped back into reality. "Nothing," she replied, "Quick get down." Apollo was a small man, so he didn't have far to jump.

"Are those….?"

"Shhh," said Canis. She wanted to listen to Ben and Blake's conversation. In the twelve years she had been gone, the Cartwrights had changed a lot. She laughed silently as this thought entered her mind. She turned her head to listen to the conversation.

"I said we would be flattered to have the great Ben Cartwright give us a call," said Blake.

"My name is John Pennington," said John. John's sister, Emily entered the conversation. Then she heard a familiar voice, Adam. She remembered that her father used to call him Blackie, or maybe he should be called Black instead. She agreed whole heartily with Black's statement about Blake. Then the skinny biologist who she didn't really know began to explain his reasons for being with the train.

Then she heard the voice she had been afraid to hear for twelve years. "I have seen what Pennington and McCall Mining have done. The acres of timber destroyed."

"Well what is land, besides they signed a deal," replied Blake angrily.

"Oh, they signed a deed. I once knew a man who came across the plains with me. He had taken with him some small peach trees; it was his dream to plant an orchard. Well, I have seen what your mining has done. There was nothing left but acres of mud. I will only say this once. Get off my land." It always felt like the ground shook when Ben talked. Canis turned to tend her horse when suddenly there was a gun shot. She suddenly was on top of the rocks, knife drawn. She was ready to run to the aid of the Cartwrights when Apollo grabbed her arm. "Wait, they're fine. The only one who got hurt was one of Mc Call's men," he said. Canis saw that what he said was true and turned back to the horses. Then she still listened to the conversation down below.

After the horses were taken care of she said, "We stick to the plan. We follow them until they leave the Ponderosa. I am going to do some hunting find me when they start to move. That will give us enough distance to follow."

"Okay", Apollo replied. Canis left on her horse. Once she was gone, Apollo was left alone with his thoughts. "So, those are the Cartwrights. When the older Cartwright spoke, I have never seen Cassandra shake like that. She looked like a child who had done something wrong. What she told on the ride over here was true. That Ben Cartwright is a man of authority and that his love of the land runs deep," he thought to himself.

Canis didn't really go hunting; she went to a nearby rock to see the rest of the conversation. However when she got there she saw that the Cartwrights had left, except one. The one who didn't leave was the one who had made her gasp, when they had entered camp. He was big and strong looking. He stood as she could figure a good foot above her. She decided to lay back and see what would happen in the camp. When she stretched her legs out she broke a stick, the big Cartwright turned to see what broke the stick. Canis went stock still, hardly a breath left her. Their eyes locked. He turned away. After he left Canis let out a big slow breath and on that breath she whispered, "Hoss."

Hoss went to his horse and went to catch up with the family. After he caught up he turned back once to look at the rock ledge confused. Adam saw that his brother was looking at the ledge. "Hoss, what are you looking at?" he asked.

Hoss turned to answer, "I thought I saw Patty Raven on that ledge over there." He pointed to the spot where Canis was hidden.

Adam laughed, "Patty has been dead for eighteen years. Is your mind playing tricks on you?"

"I don't know maybe, let's go home." So, they turned and left, Hoss, not knowing that he had just seen his old childhood friend.

Chapter 3: Hoss Returns back to the Camp

After he came from McCall's camp, Hoss couldn't shake the feeling of the eyes he had seen on the rock ledge. Even though it was for a fleeting moment he couldn't forget those eyes. After he went to bed, he had a dream. He was standing in a flied during a cattle drive. The cattle started to run, and then he saw something. What he saw was a raven and in the talons was a fox skin hat. "White?" he asked himself, but the raven wasn't white at all. It was grey. Then the raven started to fly away. "Why was the raven grey," he wondered to himself. Then the raven let out a cry and flew faster.

Hoss, started to run after the bird. Then the flied started to change, it was the secret place where he and Canis used to play. He lost sight of the raven. When he saw the raven again it was on the ground. Then the raven changed, in its place stood a wolf with the hat on its head. Hoss stood frozen as the wolf walked close toward him and looked him in the eyes. The wolf put its paws on his heart. The eyes were the same as he had seen on the rock ledge. Then the wolf let out a long howl. He woke up sweating and let out a whisper, "Canis."

The next morning, the family was heading back to McCall's camp to make sure that they had left. Then Hoss saw something in the distance. "Hey Pa, isn't the bug man from McCall's camp?"

"Why, yes it is," replied Ben. He walked toward as the biologist waved. Then all of a sudden a gunshot rang out through the silence. Then the biologist was dead. Ben grabbed the body and placed across the biologist's donkey. "We are heading back to the camp, to have McCall explain." The brothers didn't say a word.

Canis came back from hunting rabbits. Apollo was sitting and watching on the rock ledge where they had spent the night. "You know I thought they would be gone by now. How much longer do you think we'll sleep on these rocks?"

"I don't know," replied Canis. "The Cartwrights are back."

"Really, are you going to gasp again?" asked Apollo.

Canis blushed and nudged Apollo in the ribs, "No." Apollo shrugged. Canis sat next to him on the ledge and started to build a fire. Ben entered the camp with the dead biologist. The conversation picked up where it left off. Canis' mind began to drift and notice the landscape. She loved the mountains, but today they gave her a different feeling. She could put her finger on it… "Butchers," cried Emily.

Canis then became aware of the conversation. She growled.

"Are you going to send us on alone without food or water?" asked John. "Look, my sister is sick."

"Look, Pa wouldn't do that," said Hoss. "We brought you food and stock by mule pack and I am going with you."

Emily laughed, "YOU?" Then she began to cough.

"Now, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going just to make sure that no harm comes to you," replied Hoss. Emily went into her tent. Hoss walked over to Ben. "Pa, can't you have Adam or Little Joe do this, instead of me?"

Ben smiled, "Now, Hoss, we talked this over and we think you can do this." He, Adam, and Little Joe left. Hoss sighed. Canis smiled. Apollo rolled his eyes and stamped out the cooking fire.

Chapter 3: Captured

"Thank the sweet lord, they're finally moving," said Apollo. Canis laughed. "No, I'm serious; I was getting sick of sleeping on rocks. I think I will have bruises on my back for life. So, are you going to talk to the big Cartwright?"

Canis blushed and started to sweat a little, "I don't know. Do you think he'll recognize me? I mean we haven't seen each other in twelve years. Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Canis.

"Whoa, Gusty Gale, I don't know. I was just wondering if you were going to talk."

"Maybe." Canis' blushing calmed down a bit. When night fell Canis was trying to gather up the courage to talk to Hoss.

She was pacing around the big rock where she and Apollo stopped for the night after following McCall's men. She thought to herself, "I am just going to say hi. Just hi. Why I am I so nervous? It's just my old friend. Maybe lat…" Canis stopped mid thought when she saw Blake, Emily and John siting by a fire.

"You blame me for Flanner's death?" asked McCall.

"No," said John, "I'm just sick of how fighting and killing seems to follow you around."

"How do you think I got the mining to California? While you sat in your office I fought for the claims."

"I thought we both agreed about Emily's health." Emily started to cough.

"Can't you control that coughing?" asked McCall. He walked away to clear his head.

Canis smiled at the fact that John was starting to wise up to McCall. Hoss came up with fir branches. "Here ma'am you can sleep on these. They should also help with your cough," Hoss said helpfully. "Just stick them in the ground needle side up." Canis still watched the scene that unfolded before her eyes. Hoss walked over to his horse to brush the dirt off of its coat. The horse was underneath the rock where Canis was standing. She lied down on the rock to get a better look. He started to talk sweetly to the horse.

Emily followed Hoss over to his horse. "You really like horses, don't you?"

"Yes'm in fact I like all animals, you can trust them. I think that some folks have a natural mean streak that animal don't know anything about."

Canis let out an awww then she lifted her head above the rock and covered her mouth. Hoss looked to see where the sound came from. "Did you say something, Miss?" asked Hoss.

"No," replied Emily. She walked away and past Blake and John.

Canis walked back to Apollo. "Definitely maybe later," she thought to herself.

The next day they started to move out of the Ponderosa. Blake stayed back a little way to work with his horse. Canis was moving up toward him. "What are you doing?" she asked McCall.

"Nothing. What are you still doing here?"

"Just enjoying the pretty scenery and to warn you," Canis said slyly.

"About what?"

"About the rival around camp for Emily's hand."

"Who Cartwright?"

"Who else, I told you I knew them by growing up with them. Hoss is very romantic without knowing it, and that's what makes him dangerous."

"Move along doggie," said McCall.

Canis shrugged, "All right, don't say that I didn't warn you." With that she walked away smiling to herself. She got on her horse and rode it above the party. She vowed then and there to keep an eye on Hoss.

The party moved on for about an hour when McCall called halt. He said that his horse had gone lame. Hoss walked over to the horse to see what was wrong with it. When his back was turned McCall's men came up from behind. One man drew his gun and hit Hoss with the back of it. Then Hoss was down on the ground.

"Hoss," screamed Emily and Canis. Emily ran toward Hoss, while Canis stayed on her horse knife in hand. She was ready to throw it at any man who approached her. Hoss regained consciousness.

The other Cartwrights were spending time at home. "I wonder when Hoss will be back it takes four men just to replace him," said Adam

"If you can't handle your work brother," said Joe. Ben smiled. Then there were several gunshots, they ducked under the table. Then there was a thud at the door step. They ran outside and there was their friend, Jose. Jose was dead. "McCall," whispered Ben. They saddled up their horses. They were worried about Hoss.

Chapter 4: Journey to the Glade

The next day Canis came up toward a sleeping Hoss. She put on the mask she wore during the show she performed during her time with Sander and Dove. She drew her knife and began to cut Hoss' ropes. He twitched. "Easy," whispered Canis. He became silent as she cut away at the ropes. She whispered, "Run to the glade." Canis walked slowly back to her horse.

"What are we doing?" asked Apollo.

"We're going to a place that I went to as a kid." Canis set her horse to a gallop and headed to the secret glade. When she got there she was taken aback when she saw the place. Even though it wasn't spring, the glade was still pretty. They stood over the glade and looked at the view.

"So, this is the place?"

"Yes, it looks the same as I remember it." Then she saw Hoss passing by at the other side carrying Emily. Canis headed closer to see if they were alright.

"Hoss, I would like to explain to you about Blake McCall. For a long time I only saw the good side of him," said Emily.

"There's no need, sometimes when you look at a cactus you see a rose, because that is what you want to see. I sometimes like to see pretty things," replied Hoss.

"Like what?"

"Well, in the spring there's this canyon I like to go to. Well it is sort of a special place for me."

"That sounds lovely."

"I was hoping you'd say that because I would like to take you there sometime. I would like to show you the gold fern that you press on your hand and you think that it looks like stardust fell out of the sky. I haven't taken anyone else there and I would really like to take you there. What I am trying to say, Miss Emily, is that I like you."

"Oh, Hoss don't you know that I am very sick." Canis rolled her eyes and wondered where this wonderful canyon was. Then she remembered that there was a canyon on the south side of her land maybe that was the place.

"I want you to stay on the Ponderosa with me I want to take care of you all my life."

"Oh, Hoss." Then there was a sound of horses' hooves. Hoss got up and went to see who was there. He saw that his pa and bothers were coming and also so was McCall. McCall had a dozen men with him.

"Hey, McCall, I am up here!" yelled Hoss. McCall and his men ran up to him. Canis was up in a tree and had here knife out. She took it out and threw it. The knife hit McCall square in the neck. McCall fell. John got up and grabbed Canis' knife. Ben was about to run up to John. "Wait Pa, Pennington saved my life. Here look." Hoss took the knife from John's hand and handed it to Ben.

"Where is Emily?" asked John. When he said that Emily came running down the hill, and then she fell into Hoss' arms.

"She needs a doctor quickly," said Hoss. He grabbed Emily and took her to the Ponderosa.

Chapter 5: Canis and Hoss Finally Meet

Hoss was sitting by a tree. He had just found out that Emily had one month left to live. "God I'm going to need your help to understand this."

Canis was walking around after hunting rabbits. She felt like a part of herself was missing since she lost he knife to kill McCall. Then she saw Hoss leaning against a tree. She set down next to him.

"Some would say that life is unfair," she said.

"I want to believe with all my heart that they're lying." He turned and saw to who he was talking to. Then he saw a woman who looked different from others he had seen. Yet something about her felt familiar. Then he looked into her eyes. They were the same eyes that the wolf in his dream had. "Canis?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied. They stared at each other for what felt for hours, but it was just minutes. They turned away from each other and blushed looking at the ground. "I have something for you. It's been a while since we've seen each other." He handed Canis her knife back.

She took the knife and put in her pocket. "Yes, it's been a while. No they're not lying, I've known that she had consumption since I first met her three days ago. Oh, Hoss, I am so sorry." She laid her head on his shoulder. Then he laid his head on top of hers and began to cry.

This was the special way she wanted to greet Hoss. It wasn't as happy as she wanted, but still it was a good way.


End file.
